Before The Storm
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: This took me far too long.  Sonic X Amy Knuckles X Rouge


**Before The Storm**

**(…)**

Indigo hues hung to the night sky as if the sun had just set.

Great masses of stars dotted the crisp night air as if they were suspended in time.

Swift darting motions served as the only outline of the small insects that populated the late summer air.

Layers of trees reached up to the stars, their majestic branches serving as a comforting reminder of safety.

A loud roar erupted from elsewhere and the quiet night was filled with action.

The origin of the roar was well known to the long time inhabitants of this place, his calls of anger normally on their side.

A sharp wind pierced the trees before contacting the one roaring.

Sharp red spines that normally hung downward were flung forward as their owner spiraled backwards.

"SONIC!" Knuckles yelled as he righted himself in the air.

A grin showed on the face of the one in question.

"What's wrong Knucklehead, you're getting slower."

Another roar echoed into the dark as Knuckles pounded forward, his feet seemed to kick the ground instead of just running.

Sonic smirked as he saw a right fist headed to his face.

He quickly dodged to Knuckles' left but was greeted with a sour sight.

Knuckles had used the fist as a distraction and quickly spun clockwise to catch Sonic's gut with his left fist.

"What did you say?" Knuckles asked in triumph.

Sonic couldn't hold back the audible gasp from the pain.

Knuckles went to pull his fist back when he felt resistance.

Looking up he saw Sonic's hands firmly around his wrist.

Sonic sprang forward while curling into a ball.

Shoes of green and yellow were wrenched from the ground before being slammed down.

Knuckles felt his jaw shake from the impact, and his ribs protested the pain.

A red shoe came into view before he could get up and Sonic back-sprung away while kicking Knuckles.

"Oufh" Knuckles felt the breath pass his lips.

Without a second thought he punched downward into the ground and quickly shoveled out a tunnel.

Sonic watched cautiously as a trail of dirt built up towards him.

He jumped straight up and came back down with his heel set to axe kick the mound before Knuckles could emerge.

A red ball bolted upward and Knuckles' fist hit Sonic's foot causing the hedgehog to flip backwards.

His vision pulled a complete three hundred and sixty view before he saw Knuckles again.

A fist crashed into Sonic's left cheek as Knuckles grinned.

Just a bit away, a tree stood proudly as it always had.

A hedgehog spiraled into it, his body making a hard thud against it's trunk.

Knuckles raced after Sonic, not willing to give him the advantage.

Before he could get to the tree however, a blue ball spun forward.

Knuckles felt the hit before he heard it coming.

Rapid hits pounded up and down his torso as Sonic continued his assault.

With one last kick Sonic bounced off Knuckles and landed with his lungs panting.

"Had enough?"

Knuckles got up from the dirt that still had yet to settle.

"I know you're just saying that cause you're about to give." Knuckles spat back as his lungs heaved.

Both stood to face the other, a short distance all that separated them.

"I'd love to keep playing..." Sonic began.

"You're not getting away!" Knuckles bellowed as he launched himself at Sonic.

"But i've got to end this" Sonic said with a determined grin as he too rushed forward.

A strong uppercut to the jaw, a snap kick to the head.

Everything turned dark.

(…)

Small clouds hung in the dark sky momentarily but seemed to disappear before you could look twice.

Forward through the air darted a equally dark figure, the soft light not enough to show the bright pink that adorned her outfit.

On the ground, her shadow raced a good distance behind her.

Air whipped past her, making her rise slightly while she flew.

Rouge could feel her wings beating in time with her heart, something had to be wrong.

There was nothing to suggest any folly, but somehow she just had a reason to feel her heart speed up.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, it's raw power carrying her faster and faster.

Every wing beat was a harsh sound, it's velvet smooth texture forced to work as hard as an anvil.

She felt her breath beginning to speed up as well, all the while it becoming more and more shallow.

"Something has to be wrong" She whispered to herself.

As the light of the emerald stood there she found herself still too far away for comfort.

Now her wings no longer beat, they had no way to move so slow.

Instead they hammered the air, pounding Rouge farther along till she was just a minute away from reaching the altar.

She let out another screech of her's, more habit then need, but it stopped her racing body dead.

She gasped before she knew entirely what she was seeing.

Downward she dropped, her wings spread wide to cushion the landing.

She dropped to her knee as the impact was still harsh.

Rouge found her hand raised to her mouth as she surveyed the broken area.

Rocks laid cracked in half, trees split and falling over.

Worst of all were the two figures in the middle.

Both laid oddly contorted as if they had been forced backwards while unconscious.

"Knuckles... Sonic..." Rouge looked at them.

She stepped closer to Knuckles inspecting his wounds.

Bruises were already showing through the red fur, his muzzle adorning the largest blue and purple splotch.

"Nothing serious... he'll hurt in the morning but... thats about it." Rouge mused to herself.

She took a second look at Knuckles before fluttering over to Sonic.

More bruises, not as many as Knuckles had but those that there were were bright with color.

Her knee came to contact the ground as she moved closer to see how bad the bruises were.

"Breathing, just unconscious, he is going to hurt for a while."

Rouge was about to stand up when a loud bellow drew her attention.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Rouge jumped backwards as the ground she had been on erupted into a shower of dust.

Her heels hit the ground just momentarily before she was forced to jump to the side.

Another massive swing whistled just below her.

Rouge hovered there for a minute while dirt still filtered down through the air.

A loud thud echoed from below and Rouge gasped as a pink bullet raced towards her.

She kicked hard to prevent herself from being hit and instead she managed to divert the next attack.

Her opponent landed on the ground with heaving breaths and tensed shoulders.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY!" Rouge heard as her foe raised her hammer.

"What are you talking about!" Rouge called back but was soon face to face with the bubbly pink hedgehog.

"YOU HURT SONIC!" Amy yelled while launching a flurry of blows at Rouge.

Normally her training would have let her read her opponets moves but Amy's utter anger led to neither of them knowing where the swings would come from.

Most whizzed past her close enough to raise the fur on her ears, more were caught by her strong legs.

Rouge felt she had the advantage till her left hip erupted in pain.

Spiraling downward she barely had enough time to right herself.

Amy landed but quickly raced after her.

"I didn't do anything!" Rouge tried but Amy didn't hear her.

Wings strained to beat quickly as Rouge jumped backwards and into the air.

Amy's hammer came down hard but Amy let her momentum carry her over her hammer.

She kicked skyward while pulling her hammer free and flipped high into the air.

Rouge raised her leg to block while Amy spun like a top, her hammer repeatedly pounding Rouge's leg.

Both were forced to the ground, Amy by gravity, Rouge by Amy.

Rouge landed before back-springing out of her reach.

"Fine, Bring it Pinky!"

Amy jumped forward but rouge dropped low while spinning just on her hand.

Her wings helped hold her up as she swept around and pulled Amy's knee out with her heel.

The pink hedgehog tumbled to the ground and rolled lightly.

Amy used her hammer to help her get up.

"I won't forgive you for hurting Sonic!"

Hammer raised she sprinted forward, the deadly mallet extended to crush downward.

Rouge braced herself before kicking up just as the hammer flashed downward.

Amy felt her wrist give and she fell to the ground as her weapon soared upward without her.

"I failed..." She breathed as Rouge stood there.

"I can't give up!" Amy yelled with tears now trailing behind her.

She jumped forward and tackled Rouge catching her off guard.

Rouge and Amy tumbled to the ground.

Again and again they rolled, the sharp rocks pressing against their bodies but being ignored as both struggled to overcome the other.

They collided with a firmly set tree stump and Amy was thrown from Rouge.

Both laid on the ground panting.

(…)

Rouge stood up slowly, her wing bent and in pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" Rouge yelled as she held her crippled appendage to her body.

Amy got up with the tears wetting her footing.

"You hurt Sonic!" She sobbed.

"I didn't do anything, I found them like that!"

Amy took a second and sniffed back her tears.

"I... I don't believe you."

"I don't need you to, I'm telling the truth!" Rouge bit back.

"Look, when I got there I saw they had been fighting I was checking to make sure they were both ok, I just happened to be checking Sonic when you showed up you rude brat!"

Amy frowned, "Yeah right, you probably make Knuckles and Sonic fight then tricked the winner. That's why you were standing over Sonic, he won!"

"You pig headed child! I had nothing to do with this!" Rouge bared her sharp teeth.

Amy flicked her wrist and another hammer identical to the first appeared.

Rouge raised her leg ready to end any attack with a snap kick.

Amy swung her hammer sideways and Rouge kicked it back.

Red boots lined with white on top shifted as their owner struggled to balance.

Amy succeeded in holding on and instead of dropping the hammer she was spun around the other way and caught Rouge on the side.

Both landed roughly as they lost their balance.

Amy got up first with a heavy pant, "There, now i'm going back to Sonic."

Rouge stumbled as she realized with her wing that she couldn't take off.

"Fine, let's go." Rouge said only to be stopped by Amy.

"You are not coming with, fly away and leave Sonic and Me alone!"

Rouge snarled before looking over her shoulder, "I'd love too... but since you hurt my wing you are getting me out of here."

Both grumbled lightly but soon they began to walk back towards the original fight area.

Minutes passed with Amy leading the way.

"Were lost aren't we?" Rouge asked seeing Amy begin to slow.

"Thanks you to we are" Amy said back before picking a new direction.

"Then how do you know where to go!" Rouge bit back.

Amy turned on the spot raising her finger, "I always find Sonic so leave it to me thank you very much."

"Fine" Rouge said crossing her arms.

Again they continued their walk, silent for the most part.

A subtle humming came from Amy but Rouge tried to ignore it.

Amy moved a branch aside and let it snap back as she passed.

Rouge ducked it easily.

"What was that for!"

"I didn't do anything, if you don't like following me then leave!" Amy said.

"I already explained that I didn't do anything to your blue boy so why are you acting like this!"

"Because I can't trust you." Amy said before continuing on her way.

Both returned to silence for a bit, Amy's humming being the only sound other then their feet that hung in the air.

Rouge looked skyward to avoid resting her eyes on Amy and was greeted with more of the dark clouds then she had seen before that night.

"Looks like there might be a storm coming..."

Amy ignored her while continuing onward.

(…)

Rouge quickened her step, determined not to be left behind.

"I don't know why you are hurrying Rouge, once Sonic and Knuckles wake up I'm sure Knuckles will kick you off this island before you take the emerald, and Sonic will acknowledge my help and ask me to marry him for being so useful." Amy raised her hands to her heart as she grew a smile.

"I didn't come here for the emerald, otherwise this island would have been falling long ago." Rouge said back.

Amy bushed past another bush with a smile.

"Sonic, I'm here!" She said before seeing they still weren't back at the fight.

"And your radar goes haywire..." Rouge commented.

"You're a bat, you should be able to find your way out of this!"

"I'm used to flying above this place, it's hard to relate all those sounds into a map down here when trees keep getting in the way."

"Humph" Amy hurried her step as she continued her search.

Rouge matched her speed to keep in step.

Silence followed once again, it constantly reminding them they were lost.

"Hey Pinky?" Rouge said softly.

"I have a name!"

"Fine, Hey Amy?"

"Yes?" Amy said as if she were addressing an annoying child.

"I take it you don't like me, do you."  
"Of course I don't like you."

"Why? It's not like i've done anything that bad, maybe a comment here or there but you act like I kicked you in the face every day for the past year!"

"I... have my reasons."

"Your reasons, yeah right..." Rouge said bitterly.

"Fine, you want to know why! It's because you can do it so well!"

"What?" Rouge asked completely off guard.

"You get guys to look even when you are being mean to them... you don't even have to try to get their attention... and I... I've been after Sonic for years... and sometimes I feel like he even forgets my name..." Amy struggled as much as she could to not let the tears out.

"I..." Rouge had nothing to say.

Both stopped walking as Amy reached to dry her face.

"I... I know he likes you..." Rouge said softly.

"Huh?"

"When everyone else looks... he just glances..."

"Thats because he knows I'm his true love!"

"Look... let's just... get out of here" Rouge said feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah..." Amy seemed to feel a bit better as she continued humming as they walked.

The silence they both expected didn't come.

"Hey Amy, can I ask you a question?"

"I... yes."

"Why haven't you ever tried another guy?"

"I wouldn't ever do that!" Amy bit back with a flash of anger.  
"Not like that... I mean... how do you know..."

"Huh?"

"How do you know he'd be the best... there are so many people in the world."

"I just know... It's in the way he looks at me..."

"Like how?" Rouge was glad Amy wasn't looking back at her as she blushed.

"He looks to make sure you're there... then he quickly looks away... while still looking back when he thinks you aren't looking... The way he holds himself higher when you're around, like he's not trying to show off to you but can't help it."

"All that?"

"Well... for now... it's all I need, I know we'll be together. Don't you have someone like that?"

Rouge blushed again but quickly hid it as Amy looked back at her.

"Not really..."

(…)

"You sure? I know somebody who does that when you're around."

"Like who?"

"Oh... he's a nice strong guy... quiet for the most part... but he can easily be loud."

"Ok... so maybe there is one guy..." Rouge admitted.

"Hah I knew it!" Amy smiled.

"Whatever, I know he doesn't like me."

"Why don't you tell me something about him, i'm sure you've seen the same thing I have."

"Fine... well... he's strong like you said, powerful but that doesn't matter, and he has such a lovely shade of red."

"Red, I knew it! You like Shadow!" Amy said throwing Rouge so off balance that she tumbled to the ground.

"It's not Shadow!"

"Now you're denying it, I know that red has to be the highlights in his quills."

"I..."

"Don't feel bad, I know hedgehogs can be so dreamy..."

"I'm serious... it isn't Shadow."

"But... you said red." Amy said trailing off.

"Look let's just drop it... and can you pick a different song that tune is getting tiresome."

Amy looked a bit surprised, "Oh... I was humming that song again... sorry it's my favorite love song."

"Whatever... lets just keep going."

Amy tried not to hum but again the tune came to her lips.

"What song is it that has you so worked up!" Rouge said annoyed.

"It's called The Storm..."

"never heard of it."

"You should listen to it when you have a chance it's so romantic."

"I'll pass."  
"I KNOW I'll teach it to you!"

"Fine... do what you want... but let's keep going."

(…)

Rouge found the tune stuck in her head soon even after they had stopped going over it.

Amy seemed happy as she hummed it again and again.

She pushed her way through some more underbrush and they found themselves finally back at the place they had begun.

Amy raced over to Sonic who still laid there knocked out.

Rouge glanced over at Knuckles and she slowly found herself going over to check his wounds again.

Sonic grumbled lighting as he began to wake.

Amy looked over her shoulder and saw Rouge attending to Knuckles.

"Red..." She breathed with a smile.

Sonic moved a little and she again turned her head to him.

"Am... Amy?" Sonic groaned as his body ached.

"Quite there Mr. i'm gonna get you some place nice and comfy, it looks like a storm is coming.

Sonic was in no conditon to protest and soon he found himself being carried away.

"Hey Amy?" Sonic said weakly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Rouge saw that Knuckles looked just the same as before, but he fidgeted lightly as if he would wake up soon.

She glanced back and saw Amy walking off.

Rouge took a second to inspect her own wing but frowned at what she saw.

"It'll take the night to heal... and this sky doesn't look good."

She stood there in indecision for a moment before beginning to lift up Knuckles.

"You owe me one for this Knucklehead."

"You wish..." Knuckles mumbled as his eyes began to open.

Rouge looked at him as he was pressed against herself.

"You're such a creep, I should drop you right here..."

Knuckles had a small grin, so small that she shouldn't have even been able to see it.

"Come on, you're with me for the night."

"Drop me now, i'll crawl to my own home."

"No need for that, thats where we're heading."

Knuckles seemed to pale.

In a short while they arrived at the long time home of his, it's brown exterior sharing the earthen feeling of the rest of the ruins.

A underused bed and carvings were among the few things inside.

Rouge placed him down and heard the small groans he bit back from his injuries.

"Ok, you've had your fun... now aren't you supposed to be stealing something."

"Oh... I intend to... but not yet... it wouldn't be any fun."

"Rouge..." Knuckles said with a warning tone.

"None of that, now let me see to that bruise." Rouge said leaning over to the other side of his face.

Knuckles gained a subtle tone of red in his muzzle that didn't go unnoticed.

"Hmm... I'll have to do something about that... Oh I know." Rouge said with a sly smile.

She leaned forward more planting her lips on his cheek.

Knuckles erupted with red as he scrambled to sit up despite his aching body.

"What was that for!"

Rouge pouted lightly.

"I was kissing it better."

"You... you're just trying to make me drop my guard."

Rouge moved forward till she hung just a breath away from his face.

"Is it working."

"O..of course nnonot!" Knuckles stammered.

"That's fine, I wasn't try to do that anyway." Rouge said before brushing against his lips with her own.

She saw his eyes go wide in shock but soon the pressure on her lips increased.

Rouge heard a small groan as Knuckles raised his hand to the back of her head, softly pulling her closer.

Suddenly she felt like she had taken all the blows and not him as he legs began to shake.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation that raced up and down her body from her lips.

Outside the first pinpricks of rain began and soon a full on deluge filled the house with a soft underlying white noise.

(…)

Amy Found the reserves of her strength more vast then even she had imagined, briskly she jogged over the bridge leading from Angel Island.

The Mystic Ruins covered their heavens with layers upon layers of dark clouds, each one threatening to pour down a flood.

Her legs would ache later but she didn't have time to think about anyone but Sonic.

Onward she raced till she arrived at the train station, the faithful shuttle back to Station Square.

Sonic faded in and out of consciousness the entire trip.

Both boarded the train, Amy leading the way and Sonic not having the strength to say otherwise.

Soon the brisk sounds of their travel rumbled down the tracks just behind them.

Only a few minutes passed before they found another sound to add to the scene.

The rain caught up and thundered down hard.

The enclosed train was safe but even then it looked like the sky were trying to make another ocean.

Sonic laid against Amy, his light body having a warmth Amy had always enjoyed.

Eventually they arrived in Station Square, the storm however had beat them there.

"Oh no... We won't get home before the storm." Amy said to herself.

Before she could ponder more however she felt her legs leave the ground, her head cushioned in an arm, her back held tightly and that lovely warmth.

Water splashed upon her, it's coldness failing to register in the warmth she was experiencing.

Amy saw her apartment door before them, her feet just being set down by Sonic.

"See Ames I'm fi..." Sonic started before stumbling.

Amy caught him quickly before ushering him inside.

"Not so fast Sonic, I'm taking care of you tonight."

She laid Sonic on the couch while fetching some ice to cover his bruises.

All the while rain echoed through the glass and reverberated inside.

Amy smiled while Sonic grimaced.

Ice soon was piled so high on Sonic that he felt he might catch a cold.

"Amy... is all this really necessary, i'll be a snowhog come morning."

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." Amy giggled before cuddling up against his bruised body.

"Ouch..." Sonic mumbled as she pressed against one of his bruises.

"Sorry" Amy said while rearranging herself to better hold him.

"You don't have to do this Ames, you know i'm a fast healer." Sonic said as she rubbed nuzzled against him.

"But I want to, and I always will, even when were married and old."

"Uh.." Sonic began to sweat.

"Don't worry Sonic, I can wait a bit longer." Amy smiled before kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Uh... Amy... can you get this thing off my ear." Sonic said hiding a grin.

Amy looked up, "There isn't anything on your ea" She was cut off.

Sonic pressed his lips to her's, their soft tissue welcoming the other with a hot chill.

"Sorry, my mistake" Sonic said smiling as they broke from each other.

Amy smiled wide and Sonic shared her smile.

(…)

The two hedgehogs nuzzled closer, the pain was already fading between their touches.

"Amy... I really appreciate this..." Sonic said softly.  
"This could happen more often you know, us holding each other like this."

"I..."

"Shh... you don't need to answer right now."

Both laid there as the rain cascaded down outside.

The sounds served to lull the normally busy city to sleep.

Amy pulled herself closer to Sonic once again, her lips brushing his before she rested her head on his chest.

Sonic moved his head forward in response, slowly kissing each quill as if it were a delicate flower that could crumble.

Amy enjoyed the touch of his as the night continued.

Soon though, Sonic ran out of quills to kiss.

Amy pulled her head back as his lips stopped.

"So what now?" She asked with a grin.

"Ill just have to kiss something else." Sonic said with his own grin.

"Let me help then." Amy said softly while moving forward to once again share her lips with his.

Else where Rouge sat with Knuckles, her body resting on his.

"You know you can leave any time right?" Knuckles asked for the fifth time.

"I could, but it's raining and I like it here." Rouge answered back.

Knuckles quieted down as Rouge ran her hand over his wounds.

She hummed a soft tune she had just learned earlier that night.

"Are you going to keep humming all night?" Knuckles asked after a while.

"I could sing for you if you prefer." Rouge said pressing herself closer to him.

"Uh... whatever..." Knuckles tried to look away but couldn't.

"Alright, you asked for it." Rouge said softly before leaning close to whisper in his ear.

(…)

Sonic fidgeted lightly, his natural urge to move beginning to grow.

"I wish there was something more to do then listen to this rain."

Amy pulled him closer again, squeezing his body against her's.

"I have an idea" Amy said getting up briefly.

She stepped towards a radio on a small table.

She began to press buttons and turn dials only to let out a sigh.

"I can't get any signal with the storm..." She muttered.

"Sorry Ames, any other ideas?" Sonic asked chewing on a bit of ice.

"Just one" Amy said with a smile.

She moved closer, remembering the lines all too well.

She cuddled up with her love, her body fitting into his like they were made to.

(…)

Both girls began their song, the same one that one hadn't even known just a bit earlier.

Their duet was unknown to each other or their partners, but it shared the power of both their voices.

()

"I've held the rain softly, it's sweet caresses rolling down my skin.

I've loved the whole world, it's warmth leaving me smiling within.

But it's so calm out, the sky is as empty as my heart.

I know it's bad, but still I wait for the storm to start.

()

Before the storm, the sky was clear, but I was lost.

In dark worry, I wandered long, but at what cost?

I met you once, I turned away, I met you twice, again I left.

Three times I failed, to see you there, and I didn't notice, my hearts theft.

()

It was before the storm, before the sky opened unto me.

I stood there unloved, because I couldn't see.

The rain poured down, to make me feel fine.

And finally I found what I needed, for you too be mine.

()

Before the storm, I felt no love, because I missed you.

And still I hope, the rain keeps going, with the sky dark blue.

The clouds hide us, we can be safe, the sweet lighting flash, to show our love.

We can be safe, here in this storm, with use sheltered below, by the heavens above.

(…)

Knuckles had his blush well faded by now, his normally tensed body relaxing with Rouges arms around him.

She cuddled closer to him, his bruises preventing him from even trying to put her away.

She kissed him softly, her body pressed against his.

Knuckles found himself enjoying the kiss more and more, it tasting better then even the sweetest grapes.

"Make sure you remember this night Knuckles." Rouge said with a smile.  
"Because it will never happen again?"

"No, because if you forget our anniversary it will really never happen again."

"Anniversary?"

"You and me are official now." Rouge said softly.

"Does that mean you expect a emerald this time next year?"  
"I wouldn't turn it down... but a sapphire would do, or a amethyst, or a diamond would always be wonderful."  
"You know what..." I don't think i'd mind that..." Knuckles said softly in response.

He kissed her back and Rouge grew a playful grin.

"Then hold on, this is just the calm before the storm."

(…)

Amy and Sonic fell asleep soon after.

The radio still carried on it's white noise until early in the morning.

The clouds finally left the sky and once again it was filled with music.

Neither of them noticed it, the ice made the couch damp as it sweated through the plastic bags but it just served as a nice cooling sensation that moved them away from it and towards each other.

Sonic woke first, his body weighted down by Amy.

He patiently waited, not needing to run anywhere for once.

The sunlight filtered through the half drawn shades and played across Amy's face.

Sonic found himself lightly running his hand through her quills.

The radio had it's music going but Sonic didn't notice.

Amy soon awoke, her light waking caught Sonic with a pleasant surprise.

"Morning Ames" Sonic said softly into her ear.

Amy nuzzled him softly enjoying every second they could touch.

With reluctance Amy got up.

Sonic stood up after her.

Amy headed for the kitchen to see about breakfast when she was stopped dead.

She turned back with a smile while motioning to the radio.

"Before the storm..." The radio carried the all too familiar tune.

"Uh.." Sonic looked a bit worried.

Amy frowned a bit at Sonic's look.

"I uh... have to go."

Amy fell forward a bit in utter shock and disbelief.

She turned to look at the door she feared was open.

Just as she did however she felt a warm hand pressed into her back and another soft entity pressed against her lips.

"Got you" Sonic said with a smile.

Amy pulled herself back into his embrace.

The day would continue, and both couples would go about their day... but none of them could forget, what came before the storm.

**(…)**

**So... this only took me... SIX MONTHS TO DO!**

**And the kicker... after the first break... everything was done today... yeah...**

**I took Six months to do this... and I did 99% of it TODAY!**

**I freaking hate myself some times.**

**From now on I will be taking requests but not nearly as carelessly. **

**The fact I let this happen is just... I hate myself for it.**

**Anyway... It's late here so...**

**(…)**

**Good Night, Live Life, And Enjoy The Quiet Before The Storm.**

**- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox**


End file.
